Talk:Ollivanders
non-cannon quote Given the existence of Gregorovitch, Antioch Peverell, Mr Wormwell and others, would this quote be considered non-cannonical?--Rodolphus 08:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's only Hermione's comment or given reaction when she saw Ollivander's shop being destroyed. On this case, It shows us that Not all statement from a character is really the fact. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 19:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Should we explain this error on Hrermione´s part in a Behind the Scenes section?--Rodolphus 19:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, i think We should. You can also include this on Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince_(film)#Mistakes --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 19:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think we should... That was likely a figure of speech; what she meant was "many people buy their wands at Ollivanders" -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::On the second thought, i agree with Seth :) --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 20:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hogsmeade Local Branch Is the Hogsmeade local branch of Ollivander's (as seen in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter) worthy of its own article or should we put the information here? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Bumping. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :All the other attractions at TWWoHP have their own pages. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 00:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::But they are written in an out-of-universe fashion. As The Wizarding World is a canon tier, those articles should be IU, no? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe, but how can we talk about an amusement park IU? --JKoch (Owl Me!) 00:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Not the amusement park itself, but the separate settings/shops/objects/whatever in it. Just like the books, films and games: they aren't in-universe, but what's in them is. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I see what you mean. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 00:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::But the thing is, is the Hogsmeade Branch worthy of its own article, or should the two shops be covered in this article? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tack it on here. We don't have enough info on the Hogsmeade Branch to make a very good article. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 00:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Who runs it? 08:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ollivanders The name of Ollivander's Wand Shop is Ollivanders as clearly seen on the storefront sign and boxes sold from the store. So why isn't the article referred to as such instead of Ollivander's Wand shop? -- BFG86 19:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I wondered the same thing. So I edited the article. Still can't change the whole article name though. This needs to be corrected. 12:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :: --El Profeta Vespertino 12:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Rename back to Ollivanders Looks like this got switched back to Ollivanders Wand Shop - can an admin please rename it back to Ollivanders (redirect prevents regular users from undoing the change it appears). Thanks --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:20, December 14, 2016 (UTC) *It's strange, because, any established user should be able to revert a page move, as long as the page has not been edited after it was moved. No edits have been made to the page since the user moved it, yet when going to the Move Log, only the talk page has an option to revert the move. Most unusual. - JMAS Hey, it's me! 04:56, December 14, 2016 (UTC)